


What Would the Clave think?

by orphan_account



Series: Sex Trip [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Boot Worship, Crying, Dom Magnus Bane, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Frottage, M/M, Magical Bondage, Master/Slave, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slut Shaming, Sub Alec Lightwood, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, cum facials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tonight was the night that Magnus was going to take full control of Alec.





	What Would the Clave think?

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some filthy, filthy degrading porn.
> 
> I cannot BELIEVE how good the new trailer is my GOD I AM SO EXCITED FOR APRIL.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @prettyboyrudy_ and on Tumblr @humansunshineao3
> 
> Note: I kinda hint at it in the fic but Magnus and Alec have discussed what is and isn't okay to talk about in their verbal humiliation fun - this is all safe, sane and consensual cus Magnus' biggest kink is Alec being safe and happy!!!
> 
> ALSO: Magnus uses the idea of Jace overhearing them to degrade Alec. This is totally consensual and it's something that Alec has communicated to Magnus about. It's not meant in a weird incesty way but in a 'he's going to tell everyone what you're doing' kinda way. Just wanted to warn, just to be safe! I'll probably come back and edit this again when I figure out how to fit that conversation into the story.

Magnus paced back and forth, martini glass in one hand and Chairman Meow tucked under the other. He knew he really shouldn’t have had a drink, not with the plans he had for a certain shadowhunter, but his nerves had gotten the better of him. 

Tonight was the night that Magnus was going to take full control of Alec. He was finally sure that Alec was ready, after a week of Alec imploring him, insisting, even begging last night. He’d been half hard all day just thinking of it, and he knew the younger man hadn’t been faring much better, judging by the six progressively needier texts that he’d sent during the working day. 

Now that Alec was (rightfully) head of the institute, he didn’t leave the office as much, which suited Magnus just fine, because a) it meant that Alec was no longer in immediate danger near constantly, and b) it left a lot more time for sexting. Magnus let the cat down, and dug his phone from his pocket.

-I’m so BORED why didn’t I appoint a secretary  
-Are you busy?  
-I can’t stop thinking about last night xx  
-Magnus? Come on I know you eat lunch at 1pm every day  
-You’re definitely teasing me, it’s not gonna work!!!  
-Your mouth felt so good on me, I can’t stop imagining it, pleaaaaase Magnus come on, don’t you wanna make me jerk off right here in the office?

Magnus smirked, swirling the last mouthful of vodka around in the bottom of the glass before downing it with barely a shudder. Alec would be wound up and a little grumpy when he got home.

Perfect. 

The warlock was mostly excited, but he couldn’t shake the slight nervousness, either. He wanted to make this good for Alec, and honestly he’d had more experience on the submissive side. Before Alec tumbled into his life with his big brown eyes and salty attitude, he hadn’t thought of himself as much of a dom. 

How wrong he’d been. 

He’d only had an orgasm strong enough to make him lose control of his magic a handful of times, and never with a lover that was so inexperienced. If Magnus didn’t know better he’d say that Alec had some kind of incubus magic inside of him. He snorted at the idea, straightening up a little as he felt his wards flex to allow Alec into the corridor outside the apartment. He walked over to the hallway, stepping off to the side of the door, and waited for the timid knock right before the wooden door swung open. 

“Magnus? Where are you?” Alec asked, stepping into the apartment, and Magnus pounced. 

Unfortunately, he’d sort of forgotten that his boyfriend had been more or less trained since birth to kick ass, and so promptly found himself tossed over Alec’s shoulder, an arrow notched and primed in his face half a second later. He huffed, and sat up on his elbows. Alec slouched out of his defensive posture, frowning deeply. 

“You don’t just sneak up on a shadowhunter!” 

Magnus glared playfully at him. “Excuse me for trying to set the mood.” 

Alec snorted, and held out a hand to help him up. “You hadn’t answered me all day and suddenly I get jumped in your apartment, you can’t blame me. Could’ve been a warlock-eating demon.” 

“I’m glad you’re primed and ready to avenge me at any time,” Magnus laughed, raking his fingers through Alec’s hair and pulling him in for a kiss. “And it’s hot to think that such a powerful man is so happy to be on his knees for me,” he purred, nipping at the shadowhunter’s lower lip. 

Alec inhaled sharply, and pressed more insistently against the older man. “So, so, so happy,” he grunted softly. 

“Well then, you’re about to have the best day ever, Alexander,” Magnus flashed him a grin, slowly moving his hand to the shadowhunter’s throat, giving him plenty of time to pull back. 

Alec’s eyes just went impossibly dark, eyelashes fluttering. 

Magnus tightened his fingers, making Alec gasp and arch a little, fighting the instinct to retaliate by tangling his hands together behind his back. “Look at you,” Magnus cooed, walking them back towards the wall, “already so pliant. You must’ve been thinking of this for a long time, mustn’t you, little shadowhunter?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Alec gasped, face flushing from the minimal oxygen getting to his brain. His back hit the wood-panelled wall a moment later, and Magnus urged his hands over his head, pinning them together. 

“Can you keep them there?” Magnus asked, hand slipping down to scratch his thumb across the younger man’s collarbone. 

Alex shook his head. “Use your magic.”

“What’s the magic word?” Magnus growled, digging his nails in.

“Please!” Alec whined, arching his hips forward. “Please, Master. Use your magic on me, please.” 

Magnus smirked, sending a frisson of magic to keep Alec’s wrists together and up against the wall over his head. “Master, huh?” 

Alec nodded eagerly, and the older man crushed their lips together. Magnus plundered the shadowhunter’s mouth for a few long moments, before pulling back, putting enough space between their bodies to make Alec huff. “I’ve been good.”

“Good? Sweetheart, you haven’t done a damn thing for me yet,” Magnus pointed out. He hummed, looking Alec up and down hungrily. “Look at you, my pretty little shadowhunter, all hot and bothered from being choked and restrained by a downworlder. What would the Clave think?” 

Alec writhed, eyes rolling back in his head. In their conversations about verbal play, Alec had admitted in a tiny, tiny voice that he liked the idea of Magnus using his position as a powerful downworlder to make him feel like a slut. Magnus’ cock had twitched then, and it twitched now. With a flick of his fingers, Alec was bare, his clothes falling to a heap on the floor a couple of inches away. Magnus edged the magic restraints up the wall a couple of inches, making Alec go up onto his tiptoes, his strong torso stretching out. 

“That’s better.” Magnus hummed, reaching out to trail his fingers down Alec’s abs. “Now I can see my darling little shadowhunter. Such a pretty little slut I’ve managed to catch. Isn’t Master lucky?”

Alec just gulped.

“I expect an answer when I ask a question, Alexander.” Magnus said evenly, pinching one of the younger man’s nipples. 

Alec was shifting from foot to foot, trying in vain to get some friction, any friction. Magnus looked so calm, just standing there lightly touching his body with a passive look on his face. And then there was him, almost fully hard and squirming against the wall. “I-I… What was the question, Master?” He asked, brain already turning to mush. 

Magnus rolled his eyes for show, wrapping his hand around Alec’s cock and giving it a cruel squeeze. Alec moaned, eyes slipping closed. “I said, isn’t Master lucky to have found such a pretty, slutty little fucktoy to use?” 

“Yes… Yes, Master, I-I guess so.” Alec answered, not daring to open his eyes. He was this close to dripping already. He felt like such a slut, and the thought of that wasn’t helping him to fend off his hunger for Magnus in the slightest. 

“Are you aroused, shadowhunter?” Magnus asked coldly, somewhat glad that Alec had closed his eyes, because he couldn’t keep the lust from his face for much longer. 

Alec nodded, whining in the back of his throat. “Yes, Sir.” He heard the sound of Magnus dropping to his knees, and gulped, arching forward as best he could. 

“Do you want me to use my mouth on you?” 

“Yes!” Alec insisted, thumping his head back against the wall. “Yes please, Master,” he amended quickly, opening one eye to glance down when a moment passed and he didn’t feel the warlock’s mouth on him. 

Magnus was looking up at him, head tilted to the side. “Oh, do you think that is sufficient to get me to suck your cock, angel? I’m afraid you’re going to have to do better than that, sweetness.” 

“Uhh… Please, please, please put your mouth on me, Master. Please, I know I don’t deserve it, but please. Please, I’m so hard for you, I need it, need it so much. Please…” 

“Mmmm… Louder.” Magnus purred, his fingers creeping up Alec’s thigh. “I want Jace to hear you.” 

Alec’s eyes widened, suddenly struggling against his bonds. “Jace is here?!”

Magnus snorted, and leaned forward to kiss Alec' knee. “Of course not, Alexander. But for the purpose of this scene, he’s sitting there in his room, plugging his ears trying to drown out the sound of you begging for your warlock master to fuck you.” 

“Oh, fuck,” Alec wheezed, a drop of precum spitting onto the ground, and Magnus grinned wickedly. He’d known that would be game over for the younger man, and sure enough, his eyes were looking hazier than ever, the endorphins of subspace thundering around his system. “Please!” He cried, eyes slipping shut. “Please, Master, I need your mouth on me, please, please, I’ll be a good boy, I promise, just please. I need it!”

Magnus shifted closer, pushing his tongue against the slit of Alec’s cock, tasting the beginnings of salt there, and flicked it against his frenulum. Alec groaned, hands flexing in their bindings. His hips arched forwards without his permission, and Magnus slapped the outside of his thigh sharply. “Stop that. I want you to stay still and take it. Can you do that, or are you an idiot as well as a slut?”

Alec whined, cock dripping. “Sorry, Master, I’m trying to be good. Can’t help it, feels so good.” 

“You like it when Master puts his mouth on your wet little cock?” 

The shadowhunter sobbed dryly, clenching his fists. “Yes, Sir, I love it.”

Magnus hummed, appraising the younger man, before swallowing his cock whole, nose buried in the wiry hair at the base of his cock, the tip of his tongue teasing Alec’s sac. Alec cried out brokenly, curling his toes. He fought hard not to move his hips, to stay still and be good for his Master. The warlock bobbed his head slowly, watching Alec slowly lose his mind. He was a little surprised that the younger man hadn’t started begging to cum yet; it was a testament to how much sex they’d managed to cram into the last few weeks since Magnus fucked him for the first time. 

“Please, getting close.” Alec croaked, forcing his eyes open. “Can I cum, Sir? Please?” 

The warlock didn’t answer, giving only a hard suck in response. Alec whimpered, biceps bulging as he fought to rip his hands down, desperate to pull Magnus off his cock so he wouldn’t cum. 

“I-I, please, please, I can’t do it, Master, I’m gonna cum!” 

Magnus waited until he heard Alec’s breath hitch, and hastily pulled off, watching as Alec had the least satisfying, broken orgasm of his life. He didn’t even squirt, his body just shuddering through a wave of tension before falling lax, his thighs shaking. “Mmmmm… Colour?” 

Alec’s chest heaved, face crumpling. Magnus quickly got to his feet and cupped the younger man's face in his hands. He wasn’t surprised when a few tears streaked down Alec’s face, and he quickly kissed them away. “Green,” he breathed, trembling a little. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Sir.” He opened his eyes, looking bleary but somehow determined. “I need you to break me.” 

Magnus gulped, cock spurting precum in his trousers. He’d never thought crying during sex could be hot, but he could pound nails with his dick right now, and Alec was sniffling beautifully, exposed and vulnerable. He had nowhere to hide with his arms still tied over his head. He slipped his hands down around Alec’s neck, smirking despite himself as the shadowhunter instantly calmed. Magnus squeezed a little, making the other gasp, before diving in for a hard kiss, biting brutally at Alec’s lower lip. 

“I’d have started fucking shadowhunters centuries ago if I’d known they were such pathetic, greedy little sluts.” Magnus whispered, running his thumb over Alec’s torn lip. Alec moaned at the sight of his blood smeared across Magnus’ mouth. “Or are you just special?” 

Alec sucked his lip into his mouth, soothing the sting of Magnus’ bite. “It’s… It’s just me, Sir.”

“You’re just a disgusting, wanton little slut. Bet you’d bend over for any old man, wouldn’t you, as long as he had a little demon blood running through his veins. Fucking pervert.” Magnus spat, gripping Alec’s jaw as he closed his eyes and moaned. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, Alexander.” 

Alec’s eyelashes fluttered, the hazel orbs swimming with tears. On instinct, Magnus slapped his face lightly, mouth dropping open with brief horror until Alec let out his loudest groan yet. “Please, Master, please, hit me harder.” 

Magnus growled, golden eyes alight with need. With a wave of his hand, he released the shadowhunter’s hands, causing him to fall forward into his body. Magnus quickly opened a portal behind them, pulling Alec backwards and landing on the bed. Grasping Alec’s hair, Magnus got to his feet in the middle of the bed, grateful for the high ceiling, and pulling the younger man’s head to nuzzle into his crotch. 

Alec raised his hands to undo Magnus’ trousers, but the warlock growled and seized his wrists. Instinctively, Alec moved them behind his back, and Magnus recast the spell to hold the shadowhunter’s wrists together. “Please, Sir, let me…”

“Let you what?” Magnus asked, grinding his clothed erection against Alec’s cheek, holding his head in place by his hair. 

Alec gulped. “Let me suck your c-cock.”

“Louder, slut, I can’t hear you.” Magnus demanded. 

The shadowhunter whimpered, humiliation burning through his veins like he imagined vampire venom did, lighting up every inch of his being with want. “Please… Please let me suck your cock, Master.” 

“Whose cock do you want?” Magnus taunted, running his thumb along Alec’s lower lip. 

“Yours.”

Magnus sighed, shaking Alec’s head a little with the hand he still had knotted near his scalp. “And who am I, you dumb slut?” He asked slowly.

“My Master, Magnus Bane.” 

Magnus grinned dangerously, undoing his flies with his free hand and tugging out his erection. He stepped forward, his patent leather boot pressing into Alec’s cock, which was still hard and throbbing. “Do you want to cum, shadowhunter?”

Alec nodded desperately, another fat tear rolling down his cheek. 

“Then hump my boot like the horny little bitch you are. And make sure to moan my name nice and loudly, we wouldn’t want your dear parabatai to forget who you belong to, would we?” Magnus purred.

“He can’t see me like this,” Alec hiccupped, rocking forward into Magnus’ shoe anyway. 

Magnus sneered at him, rubbing the length of his cock across the shadowhunter’s cheek. “You can tell yourself that all you want, angel, but we both know you love that everyone’s gonna know how fucking perverted you are. Everyone in the institute is going to know that their distinguished leader loves to choke on big downworlder cocks. Jace is gonna tell everybody how you begged for me like a naughty, slutty little fucktoy, you know that?” 

Alec was whimpering now, chest heaving with wet little sobs. And yet he was rutting against Magnus’ shoe with desperation, moaning at the feeling of the warlock’s precum spurting into his hair and across his face. “Yes, Master. Magnus, please, feels so good.”

“Mmmmm… Are you gonna cum for me, Alexander?” 

Alec nodded. “Master, please let me, please, please…” 

Magnus rolled his head on his neck, pretending to consider it. “I’ll allow it. As long as you scream my name nice and loud.” 

“Magnus,” Alec whined, tongue hanging out, trying desperately to get a taste of his Master. “Magnus, I’m… Master, Master, Mag… Magnus!”

Alec’s orgasm was something to behold. His whole body seized up, eyes flying open to look up at Magnus, shock and helplessness all over his face before his eyes rolled back in his head and he ejaculated, cum flying in stripes over the shiny black of Magnus’ shoe and up his trouser leg. He let out a broken groan, trembling apart as he rode through the aftershocks, whimpering when Magnus nudged his flexing, softening cock with the toe of his boot. 

“Good boy,” Magnus muttered. “But Master still hasn’t cum.” 

Wordlessly, Alec opened his mouth, tilting his head up at the angle that the two of them had discovered made it easier for the shadowhunter to take Magnus’ cock. “Please…” Alec croaked, blinking the last of his tears from his eyes, “fuck my mouth, Master.” 

Magnus wasn’t going to say no to that. He hurriedly fitted the head of his cock against the younger man’s lower lip, pushing in slowly, careful not to choke him. Alec was having none of it, and stubbornly sunk his head down, ignoring his gag reflex and bobbing his head back and forth, grunting in distress when Magnus didn’t immediately start fucking his mouth. 

“Insatiable slut,” Magnus cooed, grasping the back of Alec’s head and rocking his hips, picking up speed quickly until his balls were hitting the shadowhunter’s chin. Alec was wrecked, eyes and nose streaming, drooling everywhere, but Magnus thought he’d never looked cuter. It didn’t take him long, watching Alec’s face intently, pulling out to check for colours a couple of times when Alec’s eyes glazed over and getting plaintive whines in return. “Where do you want it, shadowhunter? You’ve been… Ah, shit… You’ve been a good little fucktoy for me.” 

“My face,” Alec begged, “on my face. Please.” 

Magnus rested the head of his cock on Alec’s tongue, stripping the length of it too quickly for a regular person, his magic allowing him to move faster, better, and he came so hard he sobbed himself, wrenching his eyes open to see his seed ooze out over Alec’s face, the younger man’s face slack and content, eyes fluttering shut. The two stayed still for a moment, catching their breath, enjoying the pleasure rushing through their systems. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked softly after a moment, sinking to his knees opposite the other man and gripping his jaw gently. “You with me, sweetness?” 

Alec hummed, looking half asleep, his forehead dropping to Magnus’ shoulder, arms wrapping around the warlock’s waist. Magnus sighed happily, running his fingers softly through Alec’s hair. 

Eventually, Alec made a noise of discomfort, and moved off his knees, curling up on his side in the middle of the mattress. Magnus smiled at the sight of his powerful shadowhunter fucked out and comfortable. He moved to lie down next to him, and kissed his forehead. 

“Want me to clean you up, darling?” Magnus offered, raising his hand.

“Not with magic,” Alec demanded sleepily, “wanna feel…”

“Okay, baby, I’ve got just the thing.” Magnus said gently, “I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Mmmm…” Alec sighed, sniffing a little, emotions overwhelming him as Magnus went to the bathroom to get a cloth. “Is it cool if I cry?”

Magnus chuckled quietly as he climbed onto the bed, unable to resist kissing the younger man’s forehead. “Of course it is, Alexander.”

“Good, cus…” Alec let out a little whimper, and raised his hands to his face. He felt so overwhelmed, his stomach was still trembling. Magnus slowly prised his fingers away from his eyes, and wiped his face down with the warm, damp cloth. 

“You were amazing, Alec, so good.”

“It felt so good,” Alec sniffled, letting out a pathetic little noise as Magnus gently cleaned his soft cock. “I needed that.”

“I know,” Magnus chuckled, pulling the shadowhunter in for a cuddle. “I think I did, too. It was really incredible, I love you so much.” 

“Love you too.” Alec whispered, pushing his face into Magnus’ neck and inhaling deeply. There was nothing like the smell of Magnus after sex, or after sleep. All the fancy perfume was nice, but it couldn’t compare to the natural scent of Magnus Bane. “God, I can’t stop shaking.”

“I know what you need,” Magnus hummed, glancing at the bedside table and making a small cup of hot chocolate appear. “Your blood glucose levels are probably low. Here, sit up a minute.” 

He helped Alec sit up between his legs, making sure the drink wasn’t too hot before helping Alec take a sip. Alec hummed, pressing his forehead to Magnus’ jaw. “Yeah, that’s good.” He grasped Magnus’ hand gently, and guided it to his hair. “Pet me.”

Magnus laughed, kissing Alec’s temple as he started scritching at the shadowhunter’s scalp. “You’re such a good boy, Alexander. You make me so happy.” 

Alec purred, a content smile on his face. For once, his anxiety levels were zero. He was safe, satisfied, and completely whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? What was hot? What was not? What else do you think they should explore?


End file.
